


醉酒

by winter_night



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_night/pseuds/winter_night
Summary: ·很久之前的老物了，文笔请见谅





	醉酒

（1）

羽生结弦见过金博洋醉过的样子。

他不记得是哪一次晚宴，但是肯定是在平昌之前，小孩喝了一杯鸡尾酒，过了不一会儿脸就变得红通通的。没有像普通醉汉那样到处乱吼，小孩笑眯眯的露出八重齿，在自己惊讶的目光下，开始冲着能看见的所有熟人索要抱抱。

“桶姐…老铁…嗝！我要抱抱！”  
“江哥我要抱抱！”  
“葱哥你别走呀……抱抱我再走！”  
“呜……流星雨呢？他怎么不过来抱我呀？”

队友们都一脸见怪不惊的表情，特别是桶姐，抱着他哄的时候还在吐槽为什么他身为一个东北人却这么不能喝酒。也有几个存心逗他不让他抱的，结果看金博洋嘴一扁就要哭出来，连忙也收了整他的心思，赶紧搂着他安慰。

队宠名不虚传。

看着金博洋抱了一圈开始把罪恶的小爪子伸向了米沙和教练，羽生结弦竟然有些期待着微醺的金博洋过来抱抱他。

还带着小奶音的那种。

可惜金博洋就算是醉了也有最基本的理智。他打着软软的酒嗝抱遍了所有和他关系非常亲密的人。羽生在他心里是可望不可及的小仙男，借他八百个胆子他也不敢去偶像面前自毁形象还投怀送抱，所以没去日本组餐桌的金博洋就这样结束了他的“耍酒疯”，满足又乖巧的的坐回了座位睡觉，被金杨给提前背回了房间。

睡的香甜的金博洋，并没有睁开眼睛看到他的偶像眼睛里的小失落。

啊……不是说酒会壮胆吗？为什么平时还肯一起皮，现在反而不肯抱我了呢？

羽生结弦突然觉得他这个偶像当的很憋屈，却根本没有意识到他的这种过分期待来自于何方。

他对这位醉酒的小迷弟抱着怎样的感情呢？

（2）

第二次见到金博洋醉酒，羽生隐约记得是在蟋蟀的时候。

忘了是因为什么大家开始庆祝，可能是因为教练新买的的生发液非常好用吧，总之费尔南德斯兴奋的开了香槟请大家喝。

说是大家，车俊焕没成年，羽生结弦酒精过敏。被迫只能和bo叔开始对酌的费尔南德斯觉得有些冷清寂寞，于是强迫刚好路过准备泡海鲜面的金博洋喝一杯。

“天…博洋选手好像不……”

差点叫出金博洋小名的羽生结弦刚刚改口，就把刚说出一半的话咽到了肚子里去。说实在的，他其实很期待再次见到金博洋喝醉的样子。又软又萌又无害，只要喝的没那么多，他阻止做什么呢？

而且他也想知道，这次金博洋……会抱他吗？

不出他所料，只喝了一杯就开始双眼迷离的金博洋开始奶声奶气的用母语冲着旁边的许教练要抱抱，紧接着就把视线移向了他的师兄们。

羽生结弦能感觉到自己突然心如擂鼓，他努力掩藏起内心的期待，强装平静的注视着正在傻傻的咧嘴笑的小孩。

看着金博洋像小孩子一样蹦着，笑嘻嘻的向着小车张开双臂，在接收到车俊焕有些惶恐又疑惑的目光后，羽生结弦叹了一口气，解释了这是博洋选手喝醉了的小习惯。察觉到因为没有及时得到回应又要委屈的掉金豆豆的金博洋，车俊焕有些慌张的扑进他的怀里安慰他，没注意到羽生有些失意的眼神。

羽生本来想要趁着他俩拥抱的间隙偷偷溜回房间睡觉，结果转身要走的时候正好被金博洋看到。小孩手忙脚乱的松开了怀里的车俊焕，三步并作两步的一下扑在他后背上，用日语可怜兮兮的嘟囔着：“不要走……抱抱！”

感觉到背后增加的重量，听着软绵绵的日语发音，羽生结弦惊讶的张大了嘴。他几乎是在失望的边缘被金博洋一把拉了上来，还顺带一封恭喜入驻他“重要的人”圈子的邀请函。他在愣神的时候，趴在自己的背上迟迟等不到师兄回应的金博洋气愤的鼓着脸颊，小脑袋一点一点的、催促的蹭着羽生的肩膀。被奶团子的小动作刺激的终于回神的羽生结弦连忙转过身紧紧的搂住他的新晋小师弟，拍着后背哄他。

接收到来自许教练有些歉意的目光，他松开一边胳膊冲教练摆摆手表示没关系。结果金博洋感觉到本来温暖的怀抱骤然少了半边，不满的抬起头嘟着嘴愤怒的瞪着羽生。察觉到小孩毫无威胁力的目光，羽生结弦笑着戳了戳他的脸蛋，再次紧紧的搂住了他。

啊，我差一点就错过这个暖呼呼的拥抱了，他闻着金博洋颈间洗发香波的味道庆幸着。

费尔南德斯：不抱我吗？QwQ  
Bo叔：我呢？QAQ

至于羽生送金博洋回宿舍的时候无意间听到小孩嘴里喃喃着的“羽生我喜欢你”并录了音，在之后还放着这份音频向金博洋告白成功，那就是后话了。

（3）

第三次看见金博洋醉酒，是成为他恋人之后，他们一帮人趁着北京冬奥会聚在一起吃火锅的时候。

可能是现场气氛太嗨，被起哄和自己男朋友一起跳了恋舞传上抖音之后，金博洋在羽生的监督下拿了一小瓶rio代啤酒敬了一圈，结果不出众人意料的再一次喝醉了。

看着身边的小人儿脸蛋红扑扑的吧嗒着嘴里的水果酒，眼神有些迷离却在四周搜寻着目标。一圈人包括羽生虽然见惯不惊的做好了被金博洋挨个抱一遍的准备，眼睛却全盯着金博洋的视线，看看他抓到的第一个幸运的小朋友是谁。

而他们的队花、大家的皮皮天在环顾了一整个圆形桌子之后，目光就黏在羽生身上再也下不来了。没有小心翼翼的询问，也没有撒娇一样的请求，他直接双手一搂，像个归巢的小鸟一样扎进了羽生的怀里，不管周围的人怎么起哄都毫无撒手的意思。

纵使有些害羞却完全压抑不住内心的狂喜，羽生控制不住自己的表情，连鱼尾纹都笑出来了。可是他拍着金博洋的背安抚了一会儿，金博洋搂着他的手却没松过分毫，他有些好奇的往怀里一瞅，才发现奶团子已经闭上眼睛靠在他胸口安稳的入眠。他的鼻息一下一下打在心上，让羽生骤然间觉得整个世界都是甜甜的糖果味道。

这次金博洋选手选出的幸运小朋友，有且只有一位。在羽生没出现之前一直是第一个被抱住的隋文静有些欣慰又有些酸涩的想着。

抱着他的天天上楼回到酒店房间，一路上这小孩的手就没放开过，让他把金博洋运上楼的动作都有点手足无措。好不容易把人放到了床上帮他脱掉鞋子，想让他换衣服睡觉，结果金博洋就像是溺水快要淹死的人抓着浮木一样怎么也不撒手。

他想把手掰开，却听见金博洋带着哭腔嘟囔着“别丢下我”，心里一紧，也躺下来慢慢捋着金博洋的后背，轻轻的说着“我不走，我会陪着天天的。”，小孩这才满意的在浅眠中哼了两声，嘴角慢慢上扬做起了好梦。

羽生注视着金博洋安稳的睡颜，小心翼翼的伸出手触碰着他的鼻尖和脸颊。也只有在喝醉了的时候，金博洋才会显露出他笑容之下的缺乏安全感和患得患失吧。

不过没关系，就算你在悬崖边倒退着、背朝黄土的倒下来，你也只会降落在我的怀里。

他闭上双眼，双唇轻轻的贴上了金博洋还有些果酒气味的唇瓣，在厚厚的被褥里额头相抵：“天天晚安。”

“我一直在呢。”

（4）

“天天以后不要喝酒了！”

“为什么呀…？我本来也没怎么喝酒啊！”

“天天！天天一喝酒就和好多人搂搂抱抱！”

“……你是吃醋了吗？下次我只抱你一个行了吧！”

这是他们刚刚交往时某一天夜谈时的聊天，羽生结弦甚至都没有在意。他自己本来就是开玩笑的说起喝酒这件事，带点撒娇的意味。自然也不会管的那么严，真的硬性规定金博洋不准喝酒。

结果他没想到这个承诺，金博洋好好的践行了。

你真的只抱了我一个人。


End file.
